Every Season
Every Season is Forte's theme song which is a song by Da-iCE. Romaji= Futo kaoru natsukashii ichinenburi ni saku hana Onaji youni tachidomaru kimi Tatoeba sonna bamen o atsumenagara Issho ni utsuri yuku hibi sugosetara Irotoridorino Seasons Tamaranaku itoshiku naru nda Kidzuiteta yo Every moment with you Haru Natsu Aki Fuyu Tsudzuku Happiness 365 Days Kono kimochi wo, toki wo, kimi to wakeaetara Shiawase na Every Season boku ga utau Reason Dakara koko ni ite Itsu datte choushi ii koto bakari janaikedo Mayoi no nai tsuyosa ga hoshii Tatoeba kurui naku megurukisetsu no youni Shizuka ni yorisoi kimi wo michibiketara Mata otozureru Season Tonari de warattete kureru ka na Mamoritai yo Every moment with you Haru Natsu Aki Fuyu Tsudzuku Happiness 365 Days Kono hikari wo, kaze wo, kimi to kanjiterukara Shiawase na Season (I'll be there for you) Asatsuyu ga shiroku naru koro ni (You'll be there for me) Asebamu youna yuugure ni Kuchizusamu merodii Omoidasu "Somebody" Sono dareka deitai Otagai I wanna be there Kimi no soba de Every moment with you Haru Natsu Aki Fuyu Tsudzuku Happiness 365 Days Kono kimochi wo, toki wo, kimi to wakeaetara Shiawase na Every Season Boku ga utau Reason Dakara koko ni ite Tsudzuku Happiness with you Shiawase na Every Season |-|Kanji= ふと香る懐かしい一年ぶりに咲く花 同じように立ち止まるきみ たとえばそんな場面を集めながら いっしょに移りゆく日々過ごせたら 色とりどりの Seasons たまらなく愛しくなるんだ 気づいてたよ Every moment with you 春・夏・秋・冬 続く Happiness 365 Days この気持ちを、時を、きみと分け合えたら 幸せな Every season ぼくが歌う Reason だからここにいて いつだって調子いいことばかりじゃないけど 迷いのない強さが欲しい たとえば狂いなくめぐる季節のように 静かに寄り添いきみを導けたら また訪れる Season 隣で笑っててくれるかな 守りたいよ Every moment with you 春・夏・秋・冬 続く Happiness 365 Days この光を、風を、きみと感じてるから 幸せな Season 朝露が白くなる頃に 汗ばむような夕暮れに 口ずさむメロディー 想い出す "Somebody" その誰かでいたい おたがい I wanna be there きみの側で Every moment with you 春・夏・秋・冬 続く Happiness 365 Days この気持ちを、時を、きみと分け合えたら 幸せな Every season ぼくが歌う Reason だからここにいて 続く Happiness with you 幸せな Every Season |-|English= Unexpectedly, the fragrant flowers blooming for the first time in a nostalgic year And you will stop by just like the same way For example, while collecting those sort of scenes If I can spend every each shifting days together with you Colorful Seasons It's irresistibly lovely I realized Every moment with you Spring Summer Autumn Winter It's a continuous happiness for 365 Days Once you have this feeling, the time, that I shared with you The happiness of Every Season, the reason that I'm singing So please stay here Although there's always full of conditions that aren't that good I want no strength of hesitation For example, as of the season to be over without deviation If we calmly gather it together with your guidance The season will visit again I wonder if you will smile next to me I want to protect you Every moment with you Spring Summer Autumn Winter It's a continuous happiness for 365 Days From this light, the wind, that I felt with you It was a joyful Season (I'll be there for you) By the time the morning dew is clear white (You'll be there for me) As it came to a sweaty evening The humming melody, I thought out "Somebody" I want to be with that somebody, Together I wanna be there By your side Every moment with you Spring Summer Autumn Winter It's a continuous happiness for 365 Days Once you have this feeling, the time, that I shared with you The happiness of Every Season, the Reason that I'm singing So please stay here Continue Happiness with you The happiness of Every Season Category:Songs